Terra (character)
This article is for the '''Terra' character. For the episode of the same name, see Terra (episode).'' Terra is a featured antagonist from the ''Cybersix'' animated series who appears in the third episode, Terra. He is voiced by L. Harvey Gold. Character Information Terra was an ancient mud from the first sea on earth before he was found and given life by Doctor Von Reichter. He was born somewhere in the jungle in Von Reichter's laboratory, in a small tube. He was small and had little to no form, he also seemed to have a simple consciousness. He was then handed over to his son, Jose, so he can be given his brain to be "complete". He was further transformed when Jose transferred his brain into him, his new form seemed like a mockery of him so Jose used five Fixed Ideas to make him bigger. He was then kept in a tube to contain him within Jose's hideout in Meridiana. However, his new strength allowed him to escape and his invisibility allowed him to be hidden while in the city. He grabs some people, apparently planning to eat them, when he is stopped by Cybersix. He absorbs a strange orb, he transforms and he questions Cybersix about love before running off and getting caught by Jose. He's kept in a cage until Jose drops him in a pool of Sustenance that transforms him into a ferocious monster. He then seeks out Cybersix, but is transformed back when the strange orb hits him again. When Jose has set fire the building they're in, Terra sacrifices himself and turns to sand. Terra's first form was a simple mud creature, he had a little face that appears like a black mask, red eyes, purple mouth, and two tentacle-like arms. His second form was a goofy-looking version of Jose. His third form is the most familiar one, he is very large and tall, and now retains his black mask face, he has two arms and legs. He has the ability to turn invisible. His fourth form is a monstrous version, he is large, has a set of eyes sticking out of his head, tentacles, and jagged teeth. His final physical transformation happens when he puts himself over fire, he turns to sand and is no longer alive. Terra's personality has developed based on who he was transforming as. He was a simple creature with seemingly no personality as of yet. When Jose transferred himself into Terra he looked and acted like a goofy little kid. And when the Fixed Ideas were transferred to him he became bigger and stronger. When out in the city Terra behaved childishly, as if he was playing. He doesn't speak much but when he does its short simple English. He may also have absorbed Cybersix's personality, displayed by his final selfless act to sacrifice himself when Cybersix herself wanted Terra to live. Quotes *Doctor Von Reichter: "My newest creation. My Terra. You will vanquish Cyber Six. Jose, Terra was made from the mud of the first sea on earth." *''"What love?"'' (Terra asks Cybersix what is love) *''"You different."'' (Terra realizes Cybersix is different when she offers him help) *Jose: "Dumb jerk. You had Cybersix right in your hands. You let her go, why?" Terra: "No kill Cybersix." *''"I go see Cybersix."'' (Terra expresses his desire to see Cybersix again) *Terra: "Terra." Cybersix: "Terra. Your name is Terra?" Trivia * In the comics, there is a part where Von Reichter appears to attempt to bring mud to life but fails. *Terra is the first antagonist with the ability to turn invisible, the second is Griselda. *Terra physically transforms five times throughout the episode, six transformations if you count an inner change. References Gallery Terrajose.png|Terra taking on José's appearance. Megaterra.png|Terra after being exposed to Sustenance. TMS Terra.gif|Terra as he appears in the TMS Sample. Category:Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Dr. Von Reichter's Creations Category:Antagonists Category:Animated Series